


Just Call My Name

by twilightscribe



Category: Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Challenge Response, Community: 1sentence, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of sentence-drabbles for Alec & Embry. Alec/Embry, 1sentence</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. we were the kings and queens

**Fandom:** _Twilight_ series  
 **Pairing:** Alec/Embry  
 **Theme set:** beta  
 **Title:** we were the kings and queens  
 **Rating:** pg13  
 **Warning[s]:** Sexual references ; mpreg ; character death ; angst ; fluff  
 **Notes:** Title is taken from a 30 Seconds to Mars song, more specifically it's from Kings  & Queens... obviously. I actually decided to give them a title this time round. XP  


  
 **. we were the kings and queens .**

  
 **#01 – Walking ::**  
Somehow, the idea of spending so much time on the road gains more appeal to him – it doesn't matter that neither of them have a home anymore to go back to, they'll keep walking for as long as they have to; they've got each other and that's enough.

 **#02 – Waltz ::**  
It's a complicated dance, they're balanced on the blade of a knife and one misplaced step will cause everything to fall.

 **#03 – Wishes ::**  
There are times where Alec wishes that things could maybe be a little more simple than they are, but then he looks over at Embry – who always looks so peaceful and young – asleep at his side and he realizes that everything has made this all the more worthwhile.

 **#04 – Wonder ::**  
There's no point to thinking about what might have been, Alec is more concerned with the present and what it all will mean.

 **#05 – Worry ::**  
Cold hands trace over healing wounds, some of which have already scarred over; they'll be permanent marks, and Alec feels completely justified in telling Embry that he's an idiot and how irritated he is for making him worry.

 **#06 – Whimsy ::**  
It's a tragedy, maybe, but neither of them are interested in such silly notions.

 **#07 – Waste/Wasteland ::**  
Alec knows he should have seen this coming, but it doesn't change the fact that it feels as though Aro has torn him into two – he might still have his mate, but Embry just isn't the same person that he was before, there is no picking up the pieces and it _**aches**_.

 **#08 – Whiskey and Rum ::**  
If there's one thing to say, it's really quite nice to have a boyfriend who will pick you up when you're drunk off your ass and take you home – there's an added bonus in that they make sure that there's no bright light when you finally do wake up the next morning.

 **#09 – War ::**  
No matter what happens, Alec is glad that he got to meet Embry – even if they had only a few stolen moments before everything fell apart.

 **#10 – Weddings ::**  
"We are not getting married," Alec sighed, he was tired of this pressure, "I don't need some silly human custom to tell me that you belong to me."

 **#11 – Birthday ::**  
Alice is insane, this is a fact and Alec refuses to think otherwise; because the last thing he needs is opening a door to find his lover wrapped up in ribbon _**and nothing else**_.

 **#12 – Blessing ::**  
The fact that Embry's mother knows nothing of vampires or werewolves makes it very difficult to explain anything – that and Embry is terrified that she'll throw him out if she ever finds out about Alec.

 **#13 – Bias ::**  
"You are an idiot."

"Oh yeah?"

"The biggest one I have ever had the misfortune of meeting."

"Alec, stop glaring at me for being stupid and get over here."

 **#14 – Burning ::**  
"Let me get this straight: You're telling me that werewolves – regardless of gender – go through heat once every couple of years?"

 **#15 – Breathing ::**  
Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, repeat; nothing else brings Alec more piece than that steady rhythm.

 **#16 – Breaking ::**  
Something cracked inside of him, something that can't be fixed no matter how hard Alec tries – it's tearing him apart inside too, he hates feeling so useless.

 **#17 – Belief ::**  
Every time that Alec traces his fingers almost absently across the veins that he can see under Embry's skin, he's surprised at the trust displayed because no one has ever given it to him so implicitly.

 **#18 – Balloon ::**  
"I'm fat."

"No, you're pregnant Em. Now stop saying that."

 **#19 – Balcony ::**  
"This would be much easier if you had something more for me to sit on."

"Yeah well I'm not a princess in a tower – get used to it Alec; I'm not talking my mom into letting me get a balcony just because my secret boyfriend doesn't like having to lurk on the roof."

"It's creepy for me to just sit on your roof waiting for you to let me in."

 **#20 – Bane ::**  
Embry gets a kick out of old horror movies – especially ones with vampires – simply because Alec absolutely detests them and points out every single problem with them; he, surprisingly, prefers video games.

 **#21 – Quiet ::**  
The silence is deafening, Alec hates it more than anything because it used to be filled with the steady beat of a heart and the rhythmic sounds of breathing.

 **#22 – Quirks ::**  
Alec has the best poker face that Embry has ever seen; he's able to bluff his way out of practically anything and keep a straight face no matter what – it comes in handy more often than he'd like though.

 **#23 – Question ::**  
The question he asks Alec about if he has family is met with a stiff silence and a response of, "You don't want to know."

 **#24 – Quarrel ::**  
It's odd, they don't fight very often; but when they do, it's always a rough time.

 **#25 – Quitting ::**  
"I don't want to give up on us, we will find a way to make this work – I promise."

 **#26 – Jump ::**  
So the time that Embry snuck out ended horribly because his mother found out and then berated him for being stupid, but having Alec scare the crap out of him by just appearing at his window like that after made up for it.

 **#27 – Jester ::**  
"You have to be kidding; there's no way in hell I'm wearing that."

"Alice insists."

"No. No way. No."

"I think you would look lovely in it."

"I hate you."

 **#28 – Jousting ::**  
Alec is precision and speed and deadly skill wrapped up in a deceptively lovely package; but never hurt with Embry, because he will make sure that you wish that he'd just kill you.

 **#29 – Jewel ::**  
Embry isn't sure if he could get used to the golden eyes sparkling at him from the darkness, because he'd gotten used to – and fallen in love with – those brilliant crimson ones already.

 **#30 – Just ::**  
Just saying the words is hard enough, Alec doesn't know if saying them is enough to mean them.

 **#31 – Smirk ::**  
"Stop smirking and kiss me already."

 **#32 – Sorrow ::**  
He sits there and watches as the seasons pass and the years drag on, but they all blend together and he's seeing them without really seeing.

 **#33 – Stupidity ::**  
There are times where Embry does things that Alec is sure he does just to irritate him; it's blatant idiocy because the wolf knows exactly what he'll do when they get home.

 **#34 – Serenade ::**  
Soft music fills the air, but all he wants to listen to is Alec speaking to him softly about a time that he won't ever know and it fills him with this strange ache that only the vampire can fill – Alec is so old, it surprises him.

 **#35 – Sarcasm ::**  
"If you don't stop being such an idiot, then I will have you committed for suicidal tendencies."

 **#36 – Sordid ::**  
No matter what dirty, underhanded things Aro sometimes makes him do, it's all pushed aside when he sees Embry smiling at him and waiting patiently for his return.

 **#37 – Soliloquy ::**  
Sometimes, Alec just talks about whatever comes to mind – be it botany or parts of his life that he's told no one else – and it never matters what he's talking about, it always gives Embry a sense of peace.

 **#38 – Sojourn ::**  
When the two of them returned after disappearing for a few days, the rest of the pack gave Embry either knowing or disgusted looks, while the Cullens left Alec to his own devices since he was hardly ever around anymore.

 **#39 – Share ::**  
The downright scary looks that Alec gives anyone who even _**looks**_ at Embry funny are enough to make sure that no one else tries to make a move on what is his.

 **#40 – Solitary ::**  
Alec had gotten so used to the idea of being on his own, that he has to change almost everything about his life in order to accommodate having Embry in it – not that he's complaining.

 **#41 – Nowhere ::**  
Because of who they are, they have no place to go and no one to turn to except each other; and they're perfectly fine with that.

 **#42 – Neutral ::**  
When his mom explodes on him for not telling her sooner about his boyfriend, Alec just stands there with this blank look on his face as though he really doesn't care - and that's probably true, so long as she doesn't actually go overboard.

 **#43 – Nuance ::**  
Alec is quiet, usually, and prefers it that way – he isn't one for big expressions of devotion or overly fancy dates or anything – but Embry knows he loves him more than anything.

 **#44 – Near ::**  
With Embry curled around him as though he's a pillow, Alec surprisingly finds that he's perfectly content where he is.

 **#45 – Natural ::**  
So maybe it isn't natural that they're together, but they are and so that's thrown out the window – but Embry is pretty damn sure that he isn't supposed to be able to get pregnant by a vampire, much less one that's male.

 **#46 – Horizon ::**  
It's a long road for both of them to walk, but they'll make it to the end just fine – it's in sight, they can do this, they know it.

 **#47 – Valiant ::**  
Alec is no knight in shining armor – he's too sarcastic and cynical for that – and Embry's no princess or damsel.

 **#48 – Virtuous ::**  
Embry, surprisingly, is the one who comes into their relationship being almost completely a virgin in every way – the only kiss he'd ever gotten before was from Lisa in grade two, and that was on a dare.

 **#49 – Victory ::**  
He knows he's won by the fact that they're naked and in bed together.

 **#50 – Defeat ::**  
It feels as though his heart is being ripped out of his chest – he knows he's lost the only person who could bring him any measure of peace – as he watches him walk away with someone else.


	2. the flowers are fated to wither

**Fandom:** _Twilight_ series  
 **Pairing:** Alec/Embry  
 **Theme set:** delta  
 **Title:** the flowers are fated to wither  
 **Rating:** pg13  
 **Warning[s]:** slash ; dark themes ; angst ; sexual themes ; character death  
 **Notes:** I wrote this after becoming frustrated with a puzzle in Silent Hill 2 and several of the sentences might have some _**slight**_ influences or themes from another series of survival horror games that have been scaring the piss out of me recently. So have fun and enjoy.  


  
 **. the flowers are fated to wither .**

  
 **#01 – Air ::**  
Somehow, it's hard to breathe and it feels as though his heart is hammering wildly in his chest and he just can't get enough air; it takes longer than it should for it to click that, _**fuck**_ , he just imprinted.

 **#02 – Apples ::**  
“Your face is red.”

“Shut up Alec.”

“You don't have a fever do you?”

“What?! No! I'm fine!”

 **#03 – Beginning ::**  
Alec watches Embry's face in the firelight, taking in the angles and shadows and how warm and alive it is, and he can't help but feel extremely grateful for getting this chance to start his life again.

 **#04 – Bugs ::**  
The fever is slightly worrying to Alec because Embry is far too hot – even by shifter standards – and his skin feels like it's burning hot when he lays his hand on his forehead; there isn't much that he can do besides try to keep him cool and comfort him as best he can.

 **#05 – Coffee ::**  
Wrinkling his nose, Alec frowned at the mug in his lover's hand, “No wonder your morning breath is so terrible.”

 **#06 – Dark ::**  
Night has never terrified him as much as it does right then; he can't find Alec and he's alone.

 **#07 – Despair ::**  
“Please... don't ever let me lose you.”

 **#08 – Doors ::**  
When the door slammed shut behind them, Embry jumped and immediately grabbed Alec's arm; the vampire's only response was to glance at him over his shoulder before carefully tucking him under his arm as they proceeded in – there was no turning back now.

 **#09 – Drink ::**  
Some guy at the bar keeps pestering him to let him buy him a drink, but Embry always just shrugs him off and tries his best to ignore him – though he's persistent as all hell and his breath reeks of alcohol – and then Alec is sliding in beside him and the glare the vampire gives the man is almost enough to kill him.

 **#10 – Duty ::**  
Alec is on call twenty-four/seven, there isn't anything that Embry can do to change that, but Alec always does his best to make up for that in any way he can.

 **#11 – Earth ::**  
Under his toes, the rock is rough and cool – although that is harder for him to distinguish – and in front of him the sea is a rolling mess at the foot of the cliff, and he can't believe that Embry has talked him into this because it's stupid and seems like the perfect way for the much more fragile shifter to meet an untimely end.

 **#12 – End ::**  
“You – you said that... please come back... I can't go on without you. It hurts too much. C-come back...”

 **#13 – Fall ::**  
For him, cliff-diving doesn't offer the same rush of adrenaline that it does Embry, but that probably has to do with the fact that he's more preoccupied with thinking about how sharp and _**hard**_ those rocks at the bottom look and just how a simple miscalculation could potentially take Embry away from him forever.

 **#14 – Fire ::**  
It feels as though his entire body is burning and it's like agony but he can't do anything and then Alec is at his side and taking his hand in both of his, and the pain and sorrow and helplessness in his eyes just pierces him straight through and it hurts more than the fire that's thudding through his veins and he just can't look away.

 **#15 – Flexible ::**  
The way that Embry arches his back in the heat of his climax is one of the most beautiful things that Alec has ever seen – even more so because he knows that only he can make the shifter do it.

 **#16 – Flying ::**  
Inside of his chest it feels like his heart's about to tear out and just soar into the sky because he's just so damn happy.

 **#17 – Food ::**  
“You do know that I can't eat that, right?”

“I am well aware of what your allergies are Em.”

 **#18 – Foot ::**  
“Why are you always barefoot? There are many different fungi and bacteria that make the dirt their home – do you know how many of those can cause various infections or rashes or something else which is equally unpleasant?”

 **#19 – Grave ::**  
The stone is cool to the touch, but the grave is meticulously clean and well taken care of – there are always flowers placed neatly on it and they are always the same ones too.

 **#20 – Green ::**  
“Excuse me, miss, but I would appreciate it if I could have my lover back _**please**_.”

 **#21 – Head ::**  
“That isn't the correct answer, Em,” Alec's arms are around his shoulders and his chin is resting comfortably on the top of his head, and even though it's such a sudden action, all Embry can feel is how warm he feels right then.

 **#22 – Hollow ::**  
A hole has been ripped in his chest and now he understands why this is a pain that his kind cannot deal with – it never dulls; this empty ache inside of him will never go away.

 **#23 – Honour ::**  
“Alec, if you ever do something so stupid again I'll kick your ass; my virtue or whatever the hell you want to call it isn't in question, alright?”

 **#24 – Hope ::**  
If nothing else, Embry has taught him that things can always get better and that he should never feel as though he should just give up on anything; they'll get through this, they have to.

 **#25 – Light ::**  
“Think of it this way, you have given me something that I never thought I would find, much less have.”

 **#26 – Lost ::**  
The blood smeared over the walls tells him what he already feared.

 **#27 – Metal ::**  
Now, he understands Marcus far better than he had before; the constant worry and fear that something could possibly go wrong and knowing just how fragile the other is – their friendship has become much stronger because of this development.

 **#28 – New ::**  
Their entire relationship is new and fragile, where just the slightest imbalance could send it tumbling violently down a hill and it could never be patched together again – they're working on it, but it's slow and tiring work.

 **#29 – Old ::**  
Sometimes Embry can see how aged Alec actually is and it reminds him that Alec has possibly lived hundreds of lifetimes in comparison to his solitary and incomplete him and it makes him feel so small and helpless because he knows that he could never understand that, but then Alec smiles at him and tells him that just having him there with him is enough – no one has been with him or known him like he does, and that makes Embry feel so happy that he can't express it in words.

 **#30 – Peace ::**  
When it's his turn to walk by, he can't help but realize how peaceful Embry looks – almost as though he's sleeping – and all he wants to do is shake him and beg him to wake up because it _**hurts**_.

 **#31 – Poison ::**  
Both of them are aware of what Alec is – there's no denying it when all of the signs are so obvious – but Embry is a little surprised to discover that the vampire _**isn't**_ as dangerous as all those legends made him out to be.

 **#32 – Pretty ::**  
“You are beautiful to me, Em, never forget that.”

 **#33 – Rain ::**  
Watching it rain is painful, it reminds him of something that he's no longer capable of – and that cuts him far deeper than almost anything else because it would be a relief for him to engage in something so human.

 **#34 – Regret ::**  
“There is nothing that I am more grateful for than having the chance to have you in my life.”

 **#35 – Roses ::**  
Nothing is more cliché in Embry's mind than the absolutely huge bouquet of roses that Alec decides to plop down on his desk on their first Valentine's Day as a couple – he's half tempted to punch the vampire in the face until he remembers that he'd probably only break his hand for his troubles.

 **#36 – Secret ::**  
Being able to be open about their relationship – or at least in the eyes of those they're closest to – takes a weight off of Alec's shoulders that he wasn't aware was there before, he isn't too fond of having to sneak around like a love-struck teenager; the comparison makes him scowl.

 **#37 – Snakes ::**  
The small creature that bites Embry's ankle isn't poisonous, but it reminds Alec far too much of his own sinister nature that it keeps him lying there at the shifter's side long into the night and thinking long and hard about what he's done to deserve this happiness.

 **#38 – Snow ::**  
It's a cold November morning, but Alec is a constant comfort at his side no matter what the weather's like.

 **#39 – Solid ::**  
Alec is all hard lines and even harder flesh; it's just a little uncanny how unchanging his body is from day to day – not that Embry loves it any less.

 **#40 – Spring ::**  
“Think of it this way, it's like a new beginning.”

 **#41 – Stable ::**  
The permanence of their situation never really hits home for Embry until he comes home to their apartment one day to find Alec standing at the kitchen sink and doing the dishes.

 **#42 – Strange ::**  
“It'll take some getting used to, but I think that I can manage it – you haven't changed Alec.”

 **#43 – Summer ::**  
With the sun beating down on him, Alec felt warm, but what made his still heart swell was when Embry settled down in the sand next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist; the sun simply held no comparison.

 **#44 – Taboo ::**  
 _The forbidden fruit always tastes the sweetest_ , Alec thought as he claimed Embry's lips for the first time; it wouldn't be the last.

 **#45 – Ugly ::**  
The dark bruises that appeared around Embry's wrists had jagged edges to them as though they'd been wrapped tightly in rope an faint ones were starting to appear around his ankles as well – Alec wasn't sure why, but the fear that caused him made him all the more determined to discover and put a stop to whatever was happening here.

 **#46 – War ::**  
“I want you to be the one to do it, if that's what things come down to.”

 **#47 – Water ::**  
It was freezing – even Alec could tell that much – and he wondered briefly how Embry could stand it, until he noticed the smirk the other was wearing before he disappeared into the water and then Alec felt hands around his ankles which pulled him quickly under.

 **#48 – Welcome ::**  
A warm kiss and hands coming up to his shoulders to hold them tightly was the first thing that Alec experienced when he opened the door; when Embry pulled away, there was a gleam in his eyes that held the promise of more and the vampire smirked.

 **#49 – Winter ::**  
Usually their little snowball fights escalated into something more and they typically had to take it inside lest any humans see them moving with inhuman speed or notice the possessive and lustful look in Alec's eyes when he finally pinned Embry to the ground in the snow.

 **#50 – Wood ::**  
Against his back, the tree's bark was rough and dug in uncomfortably in some places, but he was quickly distracted from that as Alec's mouth descended lower and lower, leaving a tingling trail of goose bumps in his wake.


	3. i could love you more than they hate

**Fandom:** _Twilight_ series  
 **Pairing:** Alec/Embry  
 **Theme set:** epsilon  
 **Title:** i could love you more than they hate  
 **Rating:** pg13  
 **Warning[s]:** slash ; dark themes ; angst ; sexual themes ; character death  
 **Notes:** I don't really have anything to say about this, aside from that the title is taken from a song by maNga.  


  
 **. i could love you more than they hate .**

  
 **#01 – Motion ::**  
Embry knew that he didn't have to worry the moment he spotted that blur on the edge of the clearing, he knew that he was safe; Alec would protect him.

 **#02 – Cool ::**  
Under his chest, Alec's chest was cold and still but he found that he didn't mind that silence as much as he originally thought he would; just the sound of the vampire's breathing was enough.

 **#03 – Young ::**  
Somehow, Alec felt just a little bit like a cradle-robber; Embry was impossibly young – _oh so young_ – and that made him feel just a smidge of guilt over the entire thing, but then he forgot all about that when Embry gave him that beautiful, blinding smile of his.

 **#04 – Last ::**  
When his heart beat for the last time and his eyes closed, Alec felt as though his heart had shattered; he would never be the same again.

 **#05 – Wrong ::**  
Even as their fingers brush for the first time, they know just how many rules and conventions they're breaking by choosing to pursue this but neither of them can bring themselves to care.

 **#06 – Gentle ::**  
No matter what, Alec's touch is always soft and would be innocent if they came from anyone but him.

 **#07 – One ::**  
“I'm very tempted to start spouting some horribly cliché lines at this moment; so you may want to stop me Em.”

 **#08 – Thousand ::**  
Counting down the days has almost become a hobby for him; every night he comes home to glance at his calendar which keeps track of how long its been since he's seen him and how much longer he has to wait until he sees him again.

 **#09 – King ::**  
Embry isn't surprised that his mom is always asking him questions about the parcels which keep arriving at their house every week, and it's difficult to explain some of the more expensive ones; but he knows that this is just one way that Alec is trying to make up for his absence.

 **#10 – Learn ::**  
So he's still adjusting to the entire thing, but Embry is pretty proud at himself for how quickly he's getting used to waking up to having someone next to you – that and the fact that Alec has a rather... interesting sense of humour makes it a little easier to swallow.

 **#11 – Blur ::**  
He hadn't seen Alec move, but suddenly the vampire was at his side and giving the man a murderous look, “He is not going anywhere with you.”

 **#12 – Wait ::**  
“Stay here; I'll come back for you.”

 **#13 – Change ::**  
Adjusting is difficult; Embry isn't used to having all kinds of restrictions on when he can and can't go out, and it's just made all the more difficult by the fact that his control isn't perfect.

 **#14 – Command ::**  
Embry's not sure when it happened, but Alec knows exactly how to touch him to make the exact noise he wants – not that he's going to complain about it.

 **#15 – Hold ::**  
The arms around him are cold but firm, he knows he's safe and that there's nothing he needs to worry about.

 **#16 – Need ::**  
At this moment, Alec knows that Embry's life is on the line and he's the only one who can save him; that girl vanished hours ago and Embry's condition has only gotten worse.

 **#17 – Vision ::**  
Everything is blurring out around him, but he struggles to try and focus on Alec's face no matter how much it breaks his heart to see the pain etched so deeply into the face that he loves so much.

 **#18 – Attention ::**  
“Stop glaring at the other patrons; it's not like they don't already know I'm off-limits.”

 **#19 – Soul ::**  
What he sees scares him – which is saying something – from the grotesque souls which seemed to have suffered impossible torture down to the ones that look just so vulnerable, as though they never knew what had happened; Alec can't bring himself to think of what it would mean for Embry to join them, he has to end this.

 **#20 – Picture ::**  
On his bureau there was a solitary frame, the only reminder that there was something outside of this hell of his existence that was worth fighting for and eventually he would be able to go back to that heaven.

 **#21 – Fool ::**  
Maybe this was a stupid idea, but it's a little too late for him to back out now.

 **#22 – Mad ::**  
Oh, he's so tempted to yell at Embry for this, because the shifter has never done something so stupid and reckless before and Alec is just aware that he's terrified and pissed off because he could have kept the young man from winding up in the hospital.

 **#23 – Child ::**  
In his mind, it's a little difficult to comprehend that Alec is so much older than him, even though he looks like he's the exact same age as he is; he believes this right up until the vampire says something that no one besides his grandmother has a right to.

 **#24 – Now ::**  
For once, Alec isn't unhappy to be living in the present.

 **#25 – Shadow ::**  
Wherever he looks, there's something to remind him about what he's lost.

 **#26 – Goodbye ::**  
Lips touch his lightly, it's the last sensation that he feels.

 **#27 – Hide ::**  
Alec isn't sure whether or not he can trust that person – ghost, spirit, whatever – but they're one of the few who hasn't tried to attack them and he can't bring Embry with him, so he has to trust that he will keep Embry safe because it's the only thing keeping him going.

 **#28 – Fortune ::**  
So maybe wandering into abandoned mansions to get out of the rain was a terrible idea; but Alec seems to attract bad luck like a magnet.

 **#29 – Safe ::**  
“I know you're mad at me Em, but sometimes I wish you would take a little bit more care of yourself.”

 **#30 – Ghost ::**  
Everywhere he looks he sees thing that remind him of Embry, and it cuts him deeply – that ache inside of him hasn't gone away, not even all these decades later.

 **#31 – Book ::**  
While Embry was more than happy to frolic about in the snow with their son, Alec preferred to remain curled up near the fire with a good book, watching the two of them from the window.

 **#32 – Eye ::**  
Seeing Alec's eyes change from a deep shade of red to bright gold is a little jarring, but he still finds him beautiful.

 **#33 – Never ::**  
That sight – blood, everywhere, smeared, broken, dead, blank eyes – would never leave him; whenever he closed his eyes, he could see it as vividly as the first time – there would be no way to forget.

 **#34 – Sing ::**  
“No, I am not getting up there and making a complete fool out of myself.”

 **#35 – Sudden ::**  
The jerk as Alec grabbed his arm to spin him around was startling, but Embry found that he couldn't think too clearly when the other's lips were moving over his.

 **#36 – Stop ::**  
Without any place to return home to, the two of them just keep walking; pausing every now and then to engage in some normalcy before they move on to the next stop.

 **#37 – Time ::**  
As the seconds tick by, Alec finds himself counting down the time until he gets to see his lover again; the excitement throbs low in his chest.

 **#38 – Wash ::**  
Helping his son take a bath warms Alec's heart immensely; he can see so much of Embry in the small child that he can't help but smile and tease that one day he'll wind up a heartbreaker just like his 'mother.'

 **#39 – Torn ::**  
So maybe injuring himself wasn't too bad, Alec was the most attentive nurse anyone could ask for.

 **#40 – History ::**  
“Em, the Battle for Stalingrad came to an end in February of 1943 – not 1945.”

 **#41 – Power ::**  
Up to that point, Embry had been kept in the dark about just what it was that Alec was capable of; he knew that it had to be something powerful or else the Volturi would not have been interested in him, but he wasn't expecting to be floating in a sea of nothingness – he can't feel, can't hear, there's nothing but his mind.

 **#42 – Bother ::**  
It's a positive thing in Alec's book that he doesn't need sleep, because he's quite sure that Embry's continued bathroom visits during the night would have woken him up each time and left him quite grumpy the next morning; as it is, he's just a little bit concerned but mostly amused.

 **#43 – God ::**  
Alec has never believed in god or any other higher power, but when he meets Embry he feels that maybe there might be something out there watching out for him after all.

 **#44 – Wall ::**  
“We are not doing this here, I am not paying for repairs again.”

 **#45 – Naked ::**  
Alec has started making sure that the door is locked because the last thing he wants is to have someone else walk in on him and Emry when they're in the middle of stripping each other out of their clothes.

 **#46 – Drive ::**  
“Em... I am never letting you near a car again.”

 **#47 – Harm ::**  
The first man who tried to take advantage of Embry and force him onto his knees discovered quite quickly that he had made the largest mistake of his life – he wouldn't have the chance to make it again.

 **#48 – Precious ::**  
Nothing is more important to Alec than Embry; not even his own life.

 **#49 – Hunger ::**  
Even though he can feel his thirst clawing at his throat, Alec holds it in because he promised that he would be there for him whenever he needed him.

 **#50 – Believe ::**  
There is so much that Embry has given him, but Alec believes that the greatest gift is something that has been given to him so easily – his heart and love.


	4. rebound and resonance echo in vain

**Fandom:** _Twilight_ series  
 **Pairing:** Alec/Embry  
 **Theme set:** alpha  
 **Title:** rebound and resonance echo in vain  
 **Rating:** pg13  
 **Warning[s]:** slash ; dark themes ; angst ; sexual themes ; character death ; mpreg  
 **Notes:** Nothing really to say about this; the title is taken from the song Just Be Friends.  


  
 **. rebound and resonance echo in vain .**

  
 **#01 – Comfort ::**  
Sometimes there are nights where Embry wakes up in a cold sweat, images dancing at the corners of his mind of everything he's lost, but then Alec's there and it doesn't hurt so much anymore.

 **#02 - Kiss ::**  
The first time they kiss is at the Cullen's Christmas party and after dancing around each other for weeks, it's about damn time – according to Seth at least.

 **#03 - Soft ::**  
Embry's lips are soft against his; soft and pliant and oh so sweet against his, and Alec quickly finds himself addicted.

 **#04 - Pain ::**  
He's lost everything and has no place to return to, and he has nothing and nowhere; someone might say that they're a perfect match in that regard.

 **#05 - Potatoes ::**  
There is just no way for Alec to feel anything but surprised when Embry manages to finishes two large bags of chips on his own, along with a rather large dinner – Seth's appetite seems small in comparison.

 **#06 - Rain ::**  
When Alec tells him that there's some significance to sharing an umbrella is some parts of the world, Embry resolves to get caught in the rain more often.

 **#07 - Chocolate ::**  
“So let me get this straight: Alice told you that you had to buy me the largest box of chocolate in the store because that's what she told you was the point of Valentine's Day?”

“Essentially? Yes.”

 **#08 - Happiness ::**  
Alec can't really remember what his existence was like before; it's a dark and lonely place and not one that he wants to ever go back to, he has Embry now and, for the time being, they're happy.

 **#09 - Telephone ::**  
Convincing Alec that yes, it was necessary for him to phone _**every night**_ was a difficult battle, but it was the only thing that got Embry through each day they were apart.

 **#10 - Ears ::**  
Alec blinked, “Are those ca–”

“Shut up.”

 **#11 - Name ::**  
It's an unusual name, but Alec wouldn't ever change it; his only qualm is that he wishes that his spell-check wouldn't insist that he is spelling it wrong – he knows his lover's name, thank you very much.

 **#12 - Sensual ::**  
“You know, I didn't think that you'd be that amazing in bed Alec; you don't look like a Casanova.”

“I'm over three hundred years old Embry; and I would like to think that I haven't slept with countless women.”

 **#13 - Death ::**  
Each day is the same; he stares at the other wall and doesn't move, unseeing and uncomprehending as time passes him by – it's just not the same without him.

 **#14 - Sex ::**  
At first, they go at it like bunnies in heat because of how new everything is to them, but as time passes by, it becomes more of a slow burn that they're in no hurry to quench.

 **#15 - Touch ::**  
“Fuck! You're freezing Alec!” Embry moved over in bed to let the vampire slip in before snuggled up next to him to share his body heat; he isn't used to Alec being so damn cold.

 **#16 - Weakness ::**  
“Thank you, little sparrow, for that information; I'll keep it in mind for later.”

 **#17 - Tears ::**  
Sometimes Alec wishes he could cry, but the tears will not take away from the loss that's festering in his chest.

 **#18 - Speed ::**  
If his lungs were needed, then they'd be burning from the exertion at this point, but the only thing that Alec can think of is Embry and just needing so desperately make sure that Embry is safe.

 **#19 - Wind ::**  
He stands on the cliff, staring out at the expanse of grey ocean before him and wonders where that spark of life and warmth went; but he glances down and opens his hands and lets the wind catch the ashes there and scatter them.

 **#20 - Freedom ::**  
There's a certain thrill in having no destination in mind or anyone to stop them, but it's still a little lonely since they have nowhere to return to.

 **#21 - Life ::**  
“We're having a baby.”

“Yes.”

“And it's girl.”

“Yes.”

“How the hell is that even possible?”

 **#22 - Jealousy ::**  
Alec will deny until the end of time that he experiences jealousy, but there's no denying that he's horribly possessive.

 **#23 - Hands ::**  
What wakes him up in the middle of the night are the cool hands tracing over his skin and examining each curve and muscle; it makes trying not to jump the other's bones very difficult.

 **#24 - Taste ::**  
“Have you been drinking again?”

“Nooo...”

“The fact that you're slurring and you taste like alcohol tells me otherwise.”

 **#25 - Devotion ::**  
“I don't need to marry you to know that I am not going to leave you. Ever.”

 **#26 - Forever ::**  
Eternity is a long stretch of time, but it doesn't seem so long with Embry at his side.

 **#27 - Blood ::**  
It's very difficult to describe how Embry's blood tastes to him, he imagines that to others it wouldn't taste as nice, but he isn't going to let anyone else get a chance to try it.

 **#28 - Sickness ::**  
Every morning for the past week, Alec has stroked Embry's back as he puked his guts out into the toilet; it's not pretty and sometimes Alec finds himself wondering if children are worth it if this is what having them will do to Embry's health.

 **#29 - Melody ::**  
Whatever it is that Embry is humming while he practically skips down the sidewalk is oddly catchy and absolutely refuses to leave Alec's head for the next two weeks.

 **#30 - Star ::**  
“What are you going to name her?”

“Esther; after my mother.”

 **#31 - Home ::**  
That old cheesy saying that 'home is where the heart is' takes on new meaning for Alec because he now realizes just how true it is; wherever Embry is, that is home for him.

 **#32 - Confusion ::**  
There's blood everywhere – or is there? – and there's pain – _it hurts, make it stop, please!_ – and he's desperately searching for a way out but he just can't find it; he doesn't know where to go or look anymore – _Alec, where are you I'm so scared..._

 **#33 - Fear ::**  
It's a very real fear of his that Embry isn't going to survive this, or that something will come along and take him away from him; it scares him more than anything else.

 **#34 - Lightning/Thunder ::**  
“Embry, what's–”

“Can you just hold me? Please?”

 **#35 - Bonds ::**  
The fact that Embry imprinted on him has created a bond that can't ever be broken, and then when Esther came along they've become a family and nothing is going to tear them apart.

 **#36 - Market ::**  
“Oh! Look at that!” Esther drags Embry down the street to look at something, her grey-purple eyes gleaming with delight and excitement as she shows her mother what she's found, and Embry can't help but feel like Alec should be there with them.

 **#37 - Technology ::**  
“Alec, if it doesn't work than you smack it – that's pretty much my mantra when it comes to technology.”

 **#38 - Gift ::**  
“I never thought I would get any of this – finding you, having a family... but I wouldn't trade it for anything, you and her are my world.”

 **#39 - Smile ::**  
Esther has Embry's smile; that bright and brilliant smile that she shares so freely with everyone around her and it makes Alec's heart warm whenever he sees it, because as much as she looks like him, at least she has something of her mother's – and it's something beautiful.

 **#40 - Innocence ::**  
“She looks a lot like you... her eyes, was that the same color as yours were?”

“... yes.”

 **#41 - Completion ::**  
Alec knows that if he had never found Embry, then he wouldn't know this feeling of absolute complete bliss; Embry is the first person who has given him something so precious and he treasures it.

 **#42 - Clouds ::**  
The three of them like to lie in a small meadow near their house and Esther entertains them by finding all sorts of neat little shapes in the clouds above them – her eyes are sharp, just like father's.

 **#43 - Sky ::**  
Esther seems to have a fascination with the sky, the opposite of her father's love of the earth, and she spends time with Embry and letting him point out the various constellations, but it's Alec who tells the best stories about them.

 **#44 - Heaven ::**  
For Embry, he never could've imagined that his life could've taken the one-eighty that he has, and it's wonderful to not be alone any longer.

 **#45 - Hell ::**  
It feels as though he's been torn apart and there's nothing; the blood smeared on the walls is his own personal hell.

 **#46 - Sun ::**  
Alec is perfectly fine with being teased about what happens when he goes out in the sun, so long as Embry knows that it isn't going to stop him from chasing him down when he does something stupid.

 **#47 - Moon ::**  
Each night, Embry leaves his window open waiting for Alec to come and see him; they have to be careful because what they share is forbidden and no one but them can know.

 **#48 - Waves ::**  
The sound of the waves crashing onto the beach is relaxing and it doesn't surprise Alec too much when Embry falls asleep; he'd been so busy lately with pack duties that it doesn't surprise him.

 **#49 - Hair ::**  
Running his fingers through Embry's hair, he feels as the shifter moves just a little closer to him and his arm tightens around his waist almost unconsciously.

 **#50 - Supernova ::**  
There's no escaping from this, they're drawn together and if they implode than that's fine with them.

 **.:-o-:. .:-o-:. .:-o-:.**

  
Yeah, there's a bit more of a focus on a family dynamic with this one; but hey, at least the kid has a name and gender now. What do you think of that?

Comments are love!

Twilight.


	5. were you once an outcast too

**Fandom:** _Twilight_ series  
 **Pairing:** Alec/Embry  
 **Theme set:** gamma  
 **Title:** were you once an outcast too  
 **Rating:** pg13  
 **Warning[s]:** slash ; dark themes ; character death ; mpreg ; sexual themes  
 **Notes:** Title is taken from the song _God Help the Outcasts_ from Disney's _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_.  


  
 **. were you once an outcast too .**

  
 **#01 – Ring ::**  
Humans have strange traditions, Alec decides, and he doesn't see much point in them – so long as Embry knows that he'd never leave him, then he's perfectly content with how they are.

 **#02 – Hero ::**  
Alec hasn't exactly been completely honest with Embry about his past, the last thing he wants him to know is that he's that very thoughtful and kind young man who brought back a toddler Embry to his mother after he got lost in the woods; he doesn't need the recognition for that act and he definitely doesn't want the other to feel any obligations towards him.

 **#03 – Memory ::**  
There are exactly three-hundred and twenty-two grave markers in the cemetery, Alec has counted all of them each time he comes, but only one of the mute monuments matters to him – to him, it marks the day that he died too.

 **#04 – Box ::**  
In a small shoe box tucked away in the back of Alec's closet is the one place where _**his**_ memory lives on – it's like a lead weight on his shoulders; it's a failure that he constantly has to live with.

 **#05 – Run ::**  
Maybe he's taking the cowardly way out, but Embry just can't stand the look he knows his mother will give him if she ever found out that he was in love with another man.

 **#06 – Hurricane ::**  
So it's a quick love affair, with both of them falling too hard and too fast, but neither find it in themselves to care; they've been alone for far too long.

 **#07 – Wings ::**  
“Your sister looks like an angel.”

“I know.”

“That's about all she's got in common with one.”

“... I know.”

 **#08 – Cold ::**  
Embry nearly jumped out of his skin when Alec pressed his hand to his forehead; the fever had made Alec's hand feel like ice – which was what the vampire wanted, that was part of the reason why he'd stuck his hand in the freezer in the first place, he had to get Embry's temperature down somehow.

 **#09 – Red ::**  
The walls are splattered in it and it's smeared along the ground – someone was dragged away, some part of his mind supplies – and he's horrified about what he knows he'll find at the end of the gruesome trail.

 **#10 – Drink ::**  
“Look, I really don't care if it's going to hurt – I'm fine with that – what matters to me most is you and that you don't starve yourself; just take what you need.”

 **#11 – Midnight ::**  
For one thing, it's very difficult to be sneaky at all when your boyfriend is a vampire; it's difficult to sneak out unnoticed, and if he doesn't know when Embry left, it's impossible to slip back into his room without him noticing when he waited outside his window until he arrived home, which was sometime past midnight.

 **#12 – Temptation ::**  
Alec would not deny that there were times where he was awfully tempted to take a taste of Embry's blood, but those were urges that were usually easy to suppress.

 **#13 – View ::**  
“I don't know Em, I think that I've got a perfect view right where I am.”

 **#14 – Music ::**  
The last thing he expected was to come home to sounds of violin streaming in from the sitting room, much less that it was anything but a recording – he hadn't known that Alec was that good, much less that he played at all.

 **#15 – Silk ::**  
Alec's hands were soft on his skin, skimming along his sides and sending shivers racing up his spine as his lips claimed his in another scorching kiss.

 **#16 – Cover ::**  
With a sigh, Alec pulled the covers up over Embry; even though he was a shifter, that didn't mean that he was immune to the cold as he was.

 **#17 – Promise ::**  
“Don't make any promises that you don't plan to keep, Alec; we don't know what'll happen tomorrow or the day after that.”

 **#18 – Dream ::**  
Alec couldn't dream – a given, he couldn't sleep – and he'd fought back any of that nonsense or wishing for things that he knew he couldn't ever have; Embry's shown him otherwise.

 **#19 – Candle ::**  
“The power's out, we'll have to make do with this.”

“How'd you find that?”

“I do have excellent night vision, Em, try to remember that for next time; you injured yourself fairly badly on those stairs.”

 **#20 – Talent ::**  
There are a number of things that Embry doesn't know about Alec – like his love of gardening or the fact that he's extremely talented when it comes to the violin or cello – but he likes surprises, so long as they're pleasant ones.

 **#21 – Silence ::**  
The sign he had that something was wrong was the dead silence which hung in the air, he could hear no signs of life; the bloody hand print smeared on the door just told him the worst had happened.

 **#22 – Journey ::**  
“Here are your pickles; I had to go to three different stores before I found the _**exact**_ brand that you wanted. I hope you're happy.”

 **#23 – Fire ::**  
It feels as though someone's burned him terribly at first – he knows that's not true, but that's what it feels like – but that quickly changes and suddenly it feels like someone's poured liquid desire straight into his veins and he held onto Alec tightly, hoping that he'll ground him as the tide threatens to overtake him.

 **#24 – Strength ::**  
Sometimes, Alec finds it difficult to be patient and hide his strength – when the furniture movers get the design all wrong, he took it upon himself to rearrange everything himself, nearly giving Embry a heart-attack when he came home to find him balancing the couch with one hand.

 **#25 – Mask ::**  
“You shouldn't look so serious daddy!” Esther crooned, mimicking Alec's frown almost perfectly. “Or else your face will get stuck like that!”

 **#26 – Ice ::**  
Against his skin, Alec's fingers feel like ice, but it feels too good to ask him to stop and Embry knows that he'll warm up much faster this way.

 **#27 – Fall ::**  
Below them, the sea crashes into the cliffs – it's a long way down, Alec notes – and while Alec isn't worried about himself, he does fear what might become of Embry if he misjudges his jump.

 **#28 – Forgotten ::**  
Alec can barely remember his life before Embry crashed into it, and he's perfectly fine with that.

 **#29 – Dance ::**  
It's a deadly dance that they're engaging in, one wrong step could spell death.

 **#30 – Body ::**  
Esther is tiny as Alec takes her into his arms for the first time, but she's just as beautiful as ever and the way that Embry's skin glows is even more so; he couldn't be happier.

 **#31 – Sacred ::**  
He'd heard people refer to pregnancy as being sacred, that the woman who brought new life into the world ought to be revealed, but he'd heard the opposite too; but Alec thought that Embry was nothing short of beautiful while he swelled slightly with the growth of their child.

 **#32 – Farewells ::**  
“I'll come back; I'm not ready to say goodbye to you just yet.”

 **#33 – World ::**  
It never fails to thrill Alec that even in this huge world filled with billions of people that he found the one person who could complete him so easily.

 **#34 – Formal ::**  
Embry isn't used to the stiff suit that Alec gives him, but he's suddenly glad that his lover had the foresight to buy it for him because he would feel much more awkward without it at some of these events they have to attend.

 **#35 – Fever ::**  
Whenever Embry falls ill, it causes Alec more worry each time as his fears that maybe this time the fever won't break and he'll be left alone assault him – as it drags on, it gets harder for him to think positively.

 **#36 – Laugh ::**  
“I don't think I've ever heard you laugh before; you should do it more often.”

 **#37 – Lies ::**  
Alec knew that Aro was lying – he knew exactly who was responsible for what happened to his family and he swore that he would avenge them, even if it killed him.

 **#38 – Forever ::**  
“Right now, I don't want to think about what might happen in the future – we might not have a forever – I want to think about the here and now because that might be all we have.”

 **#39 – Overwhelmed ::**  
For Embry, it was a lot to take in that he was a mother and that he had successfully given birth to a healthy little girl who looked like a spitting image of her father – it was _**almost**_ enough to make him cry.

 **#40 – Whisper ::**  
The whisper would have been lost to the loud music of the club if it hadn't been spoken right into his ear, “I look forward to it.”

 **#41 – Wait ::**  
It was the time spent pacing back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital that killed him slowly inside; it was the not knowing which was eating away at his insides – that was the most anxious moment of his entire life.

 **#42 – Talk ::**  
The one thing that Embry hated, was the fact that when he let it slip to his mom that he was seeing someone, his mother decided that it was the perfect time to have 'the talk' with him and thoroughly embarrassed him – it was even worse because Alec overheard the entire thing and found it absolutely hilarious.

 **#43 – Search ::**  
Naming their child was much easier than Embry had been led to believe; the search was short, Alec chose the name.

 **#44 – Hope ::**  
“As 'cheesy' as it might be, you taught me never to give up, Em; you taught me that there's always hope.”

 **#45 – Eclipse ::**  
Nothing else was as important to Alec as his family was; they were all that mattered to him and all that helped him with moving forward each day.

 **#46 – Gravity ::**  
“I really don't think that you understand the gravity of your situation, little sparrow; for you see, I have something very important of yours that I think you might want back _**undamaged**_.”

 **#47 – Highway ::**  
Surprisingly, Alec was an extremely safe and cautious driver who took no chances, not even on the highway where most people would be speeding along; it was sort of admirable.

 **#48 – Unknown ::**  
There's a lot that Alec doesn't know, but he's fine with that, so long as he knows that Embry will be right there beside him as he faces it down.

 **#49 – Lock ::**  
Forcing the lock on the window was the easy part, it was getting out that was the issue.

 **#50 – Breathe ::**  
The quiet sound of Embry breathing was reassuring, it meant that he was still with him and it was a sound that Alec treasured.


End file.
